


Lazy Day

by NSkellington



Series: What was missing all along [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, I Tried, Lazy boys, M/M, Polyamory, Spending Time Together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: It was one of those days where there was nothing to do, and it was perfect!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: What was missing all along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Lazy Day

No classes, no bikes to fix. Nothing to do. 

How freaking perfect!

James and Keith had always loved days like that, where they could just be lazy and do nothing all day. Where they could just lay on the couch, watch a bunch of movies, play with Cosmo and just enjoy each other's company.

And now that they were dating Lance and he also had nothing to do, it felt like destiny was giving them a well deserved thumbs up. 

They were just really excited to spend the day together.

For a triad who lived just two doors away from each other, they had very little time together on a normal basis. Keith's job was becoming more demanding of him (his boss was hinting very heavily on promoting him); and college always took James and Lance’s time, but now with the finals and everything, it felt like the boys were always studying or preparing to go to study or even dreaming about studying. 

Not today, Satan! Not today!

—-

Lance knocked on their door in the morning so early they were still sleeping. 

“You go,” Keith said, pushing James. 

“Is time to give him a key,” James commented, most to himself, as he got up.

He didn’t notice Keith nodding. 

He opened the door and it was like the sun invaded their apartment. 

“Hey Flower!” Lance said, giving him a quick kiss. “Did I wake you?” 

“Kinda…” 

“Sorry.” From the way Lance was smiling anyone could tell he wasn’t sorry at all. 

“It’s fine,” James offered his hand with a lazy smile. “Wanna lay down with us?” 

He got another bright smile before Lance replied: “Always.” 

Keith opened his eyes when he felt motion on the bed and then it was his turn to smile and open his arms, because it wasn’t just James coming back, it was Lance as well. 

“Hey Blue,” Keith said, practically whispering. He was still half asleep. 

“Morning Kitten,” Lance kissed him on the lips and got comfy in the middle. 

Here’s the thing: Keith was a cuddler. James wasn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to cuddle, he did (quite a lot, in fact), but it wasn’t something he did sleeping. They worked though that when they started sharing a bed: James would sleep facing the ceiling or the wall (like he always did) while Keith would snuggle against him, exactly like a kitten. 

Now that Lance was added to the mixture things became a little more interesting. James would be in his usual corner, Lance with his back glued to his and arms around Keith. It wasn’t unusual for James to wake up with merciless teasing in his lower region, thanks to Lance’s narrow hips, mind you. 

But that’s how they stood for a couple more hours: getting a little bit more sleep and cuddles. 

Until Cosmo climbed on top of them, tired of being ignored, now it was really time to get up. 

—-

“I can’t believe you only have cereal,” Lance said looking in the cabinet. “What happened to real food?”

“Hey,” Keith replied with a mouth full of LuckyCharms. “We can’t all live with Hunk.” 

“I do love Hunk’s cooking, but it’s not like my mom did teach me a thing or two before I moved out.” Lance sat in the middle chair, petting Cosmo’s head. “Next time I’ll make you guys breakfast, okay?” 

Keith and James looked at each other before smiling and saying at the same time: “Okay.” 

Lance smiles right back at them and it looked like he was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a meow. 

“Plastique!” He called getting up to get her from the floor. “How do you keep getting in here?” 

“She’s like a ninja,” James said casually. “A psycho ninja.” 

“A psycho angry murderous ninja,” Keith completed. 

While Plastique hissed at them, Lance gave her a kiss on the top of the head and said in his baby voice: “Don’t mind these mean boys, baby, they are just jealous.” 

By the way she looked at them and waved her tail, she agreed with every word it was said and only snuggled against Lance’s chest more. 

“Anyway…” James said, getting up to put his bowl in the sink. “What do you guys want to do first?” 

“Nothing,” Keith and Lance replied at the same time.

Lance’s timing was getting better at saying things at the same time as his boyfriends and every time he did James and Keith could feel their hearts doing little flips.

But anyway…

“You two are so funny,” James said, crossing his arms. “Seriously, ‘Howl’s Moving Castle’ or ‘Spirited Away’?”

“I didn’t watch either of those,” Lance commented, scratching Plastique behind the ear. 

He only noticed something was wrong when the kitchen got really quiet. When he looked up, his boyfriends were looking at him like he had grown a second head. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean you never watched Ghibli?” Keith asked with an expression of pure pain. 

“Sorry Kitten.” Lance tried to say with a straight face, but Keith’s face was just too funny. “Apparently I’m going to watch it now.”

“Yes, you will,” James announced practically running to the living room. “I'm just going to get everything ready.”

While James did whatever he was doing, Keith was still looking adorably sad. Lance had to get up and hug him. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Kitten.” 

“We are going to have to make a Ghibli marathon someday,” Keith replied, hugging him tighter.

Plastique hissed at him from the top of the kitchen table and Keith only stuck his tongue out at her. Lance chucked and kissed the top of his head. 

“Silly Kitten.” 

—-

James had set a sort of nest in the living room that was entirely made out of covers, pillows and more covers. All the cellphones were in a corner by the TV so there would be no disturbances and Cosmo and Plastique were cuddled together by the couch. The curtains were closed and the TV was on. 

Their Lazy day had started and there was nothing to ruin it. 

——

James was in the end of the couch (since he liked to support his boyfriends and give them comfort), on top of him was Lance and on top of Lance was Keith, who liked to be cuddled the most. 

After watching ‘Howl’s Moving Castle’ they stood in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company.

The thing James and Keith did not expect in the beginning of this relationship was how soft and warm Lance felt all the time; he was just so inviting that it was hard not to get lost on him. 

Not that they were trying that hard. 

James in particular loved to bury his face in Lance’s neck, to be surrounded by the scent of his blueberry shampoo and feel how soft his hair really was. And there’s exactly where James’ face was at the moment. 

Lance closed his eyes with a pleased hum. Unconsciously he tilted his head, giving James more access to his neck, and felt lips practically dragging themselves through his jawline. 

Keith was looking at them, more than pleased to watch the show. But Keith wouldn’t be Keith without getting involved. So he raised Lance’ shirt, kissing the skin underneath, until he got to the other side of Lance’s neck. 

Lance was still getting used to the new sensations that came with having two lovers, after all they only started to sleep together last month. But he was always amazed how easily lost he got between those two men, how easily he surrendered himself to them.

Lance could feel in his bones, James and Keith were never going to leave him. At least not in the way he had been left before (broken and sad). 

Lance pulled Keith’s hair, bringing him closer so they could kiss properly. James’ hands were traveling through his back to his chest, feeling the way Lance’s breath hitched when someone bit him on the ear or pinched his nibbles. 

That was the moment the three of them heard a knock on the door. 

They stood very still. 

“Please,” Keith said, burying his face on Lance’s neck. “Someone tell me that wasn’t real.”

Right on cue, they knocked again. All three groaned before getting off each other. 

“Please, God, let it be someone dying,” James mumbled as he dragged his feet to the door. 

Still on the couch (but in a more respectable position) Lance and Keith watched James open the door and practically yell:

“God damn it! Why don’t you never call first?!” 

“We did!” Adam said pushing him aside and getting in the apartment. “No one answered!”

“There was a reason for that!” Keith growled as he got up. 

“We get worried when you don’t answer,” Shiro explained when James finally let him in. 

Adam was about to say something, but he noticed Lance sitting on the couch (with this adorable blush on his face). 

“Hi Lance!” He said sitting next to him. “My God, it feels like ages since I last saw you!” 

“You only saw him once,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “Sorry about him, Blue, Adam sometimes gets possessed by the spirit of a nosy old lady.” 

“Oh Mogli,” Adam replied, pulling Lance closer. “When are you going to learn that I am a nosy old lady?”

While James had disappeared into the kitchen and Keith was busy looking at Shiro like he was about to rip his face off (since there was nothing he could do to intimidate Adam…), Adam turned back at Lance. 

“But let’s talk Lance, how are you feeling in this new relationship?” 

“Ah…” Lance blushed. “I’m happy.” 

Maybe it was the face he made or the tone he used, but in a matter of instants Adam had him locked in a bear hug.

“He’s so precious! Why on Earth are you dating Keith? I mean, I get James, but Keith-“

“ADAM!” 

—- 

There is no need to say that Adam and Shiro stayed for lunch. And it was at lunch that Adam thought it was the best opportunity to mention their wedding.

“You are coming, right Lance?” He asked with Plastique on his lap. 

“Oh, I don't know…”

“It would mean a lot to me and Kashi if you showed up,” Adam grabbed Lance’s hands and continued: “I don't know why, but I have this feeling we are going to be great friends.”

Lance smiled as he replied: “I think the same thing.”

“Then it's settled. The boys are taking you to the wedding and it's going to be great. Right Kashi?”

As they continued talking James and Keith noticed that Lance wasn't happy anymore. He was smiling, but it was a weak, fake smile. It looked like he was wearing a mask until Adam and Shiro finally left.

“What's the matter, love?” James asked right after Keith closed the door. 

Lance looked up to his boyfriends and he just knew that there was no way around that situation. So he just took a deep breath and said:

“It's okay if you guys don't take me to the wedding. I mean, we didn't talk about it until Adam brought it up, so…”

“Lance,” Keith touched his cheek, making Lance look into his eyes. “We just didn't mention the wedding before because we simply didn't think about it.”

“But that's not the reason you're upset,” James finished. “Is it?”

“I guess not…” Lance looked away. “I just remembered Keith saying Allura was Shiro's best friend...? So she is going to be there, right?”

James and Keith didn't reply right away.

Lance never met Allura, didn't even know what she looked like. But even so they connected in a very unpleasant way, also known as Lotor. You see, they were both in a relationship with the man at the same time without knowing about the other.

But Allura was married to the guy, Lance was just the boyfriend he lied to (didn't make it hurt less, but still…). The point was: Lance was terrified about meeting her face to face, because there were still days he felt so guilty about the whole thing.

James and Keith could understand…

“You know, Shiro talks to her a lot about what happened,” James said holding Lance’s hand. “She never blamed you.”

“She almost hit Lotor with her car and burned his hair,” Keith completed. “But she never got angry with you.”

For some reason that made Lance laugh. And, for now, it was enough.

“Thanks,” he said pulling them for a hug.

Still in the hug, Keith asked:

“You guys want to go back to what we were doing on the couch?”

Lance and James shared a laugh and moved to kiss each side of Keith’s face. 

——

After a long and nice make-out session the boys watched another movie, ‘Spirited Away’ and fell asleep on the couch after some pizza. 

James was the first to wake up which gave him the opportunity to watch his boys sleep a little longer.

Lance’s nickname for Keith had been perfect for numerous reasons, but the most obvious one was the way Keith slept. He would just cling to the nearest heat source and cuddle with it for the entire night. It was adorable.

As for Lance, you could tell he was comfortable using James’ chest as a pillow and Keith as the blanket. His face was peaceful and relaxed, the hand that wasn’t on Keith’s back, was holding James’ arm and it just felt like Lance was made to be there, in the middle of them. 

The sight of them made James so content that it didn’t take long for his eyes to get heavy again and he was asleep once more.


End file.
